


Foolish Sentiment

by Queen_Of_Kylux (A_Queer_In_Spaceland)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bitter Space Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of High Command, Ren is a little shit, Space Shenanigans, The Finializer, The Great Coat is Very Important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Queer_In_Spaceland/pseuds/Queen_Of_Kylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Kylo is a little shit  and Hux suffers through it. Space Murder Boyfriend Fluff and wacky shenanigans in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise but my trash soul wouldn't let me not add this to the trash heap. Enjoy :D

When Hux woke up Kylo was gone. Annoyed at the lack of warmth in his bed but pleased by that fact his Knight had the common sense not to risk getting caught because of pointless sentimentality. Hux's after-sex good mood evaporated however as he searched his quarters top to bottom, unable to locate where his coat had been thrown during his late-night tryst with the Knight. Giving the first of many exasperated sighs for the day, Hux gave up on trying to find it. He had a meeting in under five minutes with several of the other generals of the first order fleet. Hux would just have to forgo his customary coat and the perceived protection it granted him. Annoyed once more and feeling half naked Hux made his way to the board room. Whispers and murmured conversations followed the general, he felt the urge to fold his arms across his chest and just sink into oblivion. But General Hux was not about to be cowed by the mutterings of anyone, much less the people he held power over, so the lean man straightened his already perfect posture and ignored the paranoia settling in his stomach. In hindsight, Hux really should have listened to those snakes writhing in his lower abdomen. 

The meeting had been going well, that was of course until the eternal inconvenience that is Kylo Ren waltzed in. Normally the General would have been pleased to see the Knight but normally said Knight wasn't wrapped up in Hux's missing coat. Although Hux had only woken an hour ago he exhaled his third exasperated sigh as every person in the room turned to look at him incredulously. 

 _Force damn it Kylo_  Hux thought. He could feel Ren grinning under that infernal mask so he levelled a cold glare at the man who only three hours previously had been doing unmentionable things with the General, although that information was irrelevant now in said General’s mind.

"Is there a reason you've intruded on this meeting Lord Ren?" Hux said in a clipped voice his mind turning as he tried to find a way out of this situation Kylo's reckless abandon of common sense had caused. 

"Snoke has sent word. We are both needed immediately," Ren said his voice distorted but the glimmer of amusement still noticeable to anyone who cared to listen. From the look on their faces it was clear that everyone in the room cared a great deal.

"This meeting is adjourned, we shall meet tomorrow to discuss the final testing of Starkiller and the trooper reconditioning," Hux said while fixing everyone in the room a hard stare, challenging them to mention his and Kylo's attire, daring them to speak against him. No one did. Hux was inwardly relieved but kept his impassive mask in place, a perfect facade as always. He swept out of the board room, or at least he would have if Kylo hadn't stolen his force-damned coat. 

-

Once they had reached one of the more secluded of Starkiller's hallways Hux rounded on Kylo and slammed the marginally taller man into the wall. 

"I knew you liked it rough but this is a new level of voyeurism General," Kylo purred, gesturing to their public surroundings with a sweep of his gloved hands. 

"Shut up you fool!" Hux growled, the rage he'd suppressed in front of his subordinates bubbled to the surface like viscous lava. "I've spent my whole life getting where I am! Now you go and do something like this! Do you know how many people I'm going to have to threaten and bribe to make this just inane gossip! Honestly Ren don't you ever think?!" 

Hux was glaring through the mask at the Knight. His face was flushed pink in anger and his pale eyes that were suddenly a vibrant green. The General was standing a mere footstep from the Knight, who still lent against the grey interior wall even though the General had released him. The Knight removed his mask and levelled a devil may care smile at the General. 

"Your coat is warm, the base is cold and I don't care what these people think," Kylo said nonchalant. 

"It is not these people I give a shit about you absolute moron!" Hux hissed violently. 

"Who then is it that stops me flaunting the fact that I and only I get to have you," Kylo asked, using his slight height advantage to loom over his General, that insufferable smile still plastered over his face. 

"I doubt Snoke would be pleased to learn I'm fucking his apprentice, not to mention those archaic morons at High Command already think I only got to where I am by having a knack for blowjobs," Hux growled. 

"You do have a talent," Kylo mused. 

"This is not the time to compliment my bedskills," Hux reprimanded but Kylo knew his anger had dissipated, replaced by dispassionate acceptance and exasperation directed at the dark clothed Knight. 

“It’s always the time,” Kylo purred planting a soft kiss on the General’s nose.

“I hate you,” Hux said, a light smile tugging at his mouth.

“I know,” Ren grinned leaning down to capture Hux’s lips in a leisurely kiss. Lips pressed together and tongues tracing along one another’s Hux allowed himself to be lost in the simple joy of physical contact. However this could not last more than a moment before his analytical mind supplied him with a reason to stop.

“We can’t keep Snoke waiting,” Hux said pulling away and straitening his ruffled uniform. The bright-eyed man locking lips with the one he loved, replaced by cold and calculating first order General who in only a few weeks would destroy trillions of lifeforms without batting an eye.

“Good thing he isn’t waiting then,” Kylo grinned pulling the general flush against his body.

“Did you plan thi-,” Hux began, but his Knight interrupted;

“I could hear you dying of boredom from my quarters,” Kylo said before capturing the General’s mouth once more.


End file.
